Pedophillia Side Story II
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Side Story from Pedophillia yang kedua. Dimana Changmin masih berusia 5tahun, dan Yunho berusia 20 tahun, dan inilah awal mula mengapa Changmin tak bisa tidur tanpa ada Yunho yang memeluknya. Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin couple! HoMin Fanfiction! Pedo-shipper, let's check this out !


.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia Side Story" 2**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, MPREG! Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

**CTAARRR!**

Yunho menatap gelisah ke arah langit malam yang terlihat sangat mendung dengan sang bulan yang tertutup oleh awan gelap. Terlihat kilat yang membelah langit malam, dan disusul dengan suara gemuruh halilintar yang sangat keras.

"Silahkan tuan, ini pesanan anda."

Suara yeoja pelayan toko itu membuat perhatian Yunho kembali ke tempatnya, dan ia langsung menerima bungkusan yang disodorkan oleh pelayan itu.

"Gomawo." ucap Yunho sambil cepat-cepat keluar setelah membayar.

Sekali lagi ia melihat ke langit malam, dan tanpa ragu namja dua puluh tahun itu langsung berlari kencang kembali ke apartementnya. Ada seseorang yang saat ini sangat ia khawatirkan melihat cuaca buruk malam ini.

"_Changminnie..."_

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Changminnie, Junsu hyung, Yoochun hyung, aku pulang." ucap Yunho saat ia memasuki apartement sebelah miliknya.

".._hiks_... Umma... _hiks_... Min tak cuka petil... Min benci petil TT—TT "

Mendengar suara tangisan itu, Yunho langsung melesat masuk ke dalam, dan menemukan Changmin kecil yang tengah menangis di pelukan Junsu yang terus menepuk-nepuk punggung putra semata wayangnya itu agar berhenti menangis.

"Ah, Yun, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yoochun yang duduk di samping Junsu dan membantu menenangkan anaknya itu.

"Ah, ne hyung. Ini aku sudah membeli Strawberry Shortcake—"

"Ahjucciii!... _hiks_... ahjucciii TT—TT "

Yunho melihat ke arah namja kecil yang kini memanggil namanya dari dalam pelukan Ummanya—dan seketika itu juga hatinya terasa sangat trenyuh melihat pipi chubby itu kini basah karena aliran air mata yang masih terus mengalir dari kedua mata bulat itu.

"Changminnie..." panggil Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah sofa tempat Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin berada. Ia meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa di meja, dan kini berjongok di depan Changmin yang masih memegang erat baju Junsu.

"Changminnie.." panggil Yunho lagi sambil satu tangannya meraih lengan Changmin yang mencengkeram erat baju Junsu.

Namja berusia lima tahun itu hanya menatap lengannya dan wajah Yunho bergantian.

**CTAAAARRR!**

"Huwaaaa! T^T "

Junsu langsung mendekap putra semata wayangnya yang kini memeluknya erat dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Sudahlah Yun, kue strawberrynya disimpan saja. Kurasa dengan keadaan Minnie yang seperti ini, dia tak akan teringat dengan kue-nya yang ia minta belikan sampai merengek-rengek itu." ucap Yoochun sambil mengambil bungkusan yang berisi kue strawberry shortcake itu dan menyimpannya di dalam kulkas.

"Dan sepertinya malam ini Minnie akan tidur denganku dan Su-ie saja. Kau tahu seberapa ia takut pada petir kan?"

Mendengar ucapan dari Yoochun, Yunho akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk lemas. Namja kecil yang ia kenal itu memang benar-benar takut pada petir semenjak pertama kali ia mendengar suara keras sambaran kilat di langit malam itu.

"Kurasa memang itu yang terbaik, hyung. Yaaah, biarpun aku cukup kehilangan, habis, wajah polos putramu satu itu ketika tidur benar-benar menggemaskan sih hyung.." kata Yunho sambil meloloskan tawa kecil pada Yoochun.

Yunho menghela badannya untuk berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya itu. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke tempatku saja, sekarang. Sudah jam sembilan malam, dan ini sudah waktunya Changminnie untuk tidur. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku kembali saja." Namja muda mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Changmin yang masih memeluk Junsu. "Nah, Changminnie, ahjussi pulang dulu. Malam ini kau tidur dengan Bumonimmu, O—"

**CTAAARRR!**

"Huwaaaaa! T^T Umma... Umma... Min... _hiks_... tak sukaaaaa T^T"

Petir kembali menyambar tepat saat Yunho akan menyentuhan tangannya pada puncak kepala Changmin—yang membuat namja cilik itu menjauh dari tangan Yunho dan makin merapat pada Junsu.

Yunho menatap tangannya yang terulur itu, dan akhirnya ia menghela nafas berat. Ia menarik tangannya yang tadi terulur dan berusaha tersenyum pada Junsu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku kembali dulu, hyungdeul, Changminnie." pamit Yunho sambil berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

.

..

...

"Ahjucciii~! TT—TT "

Langkah Yunho terhenti saat suara manis itu meneriakkan namanya dengan kencang. Ia berbalik dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung yang sama dari dan Junsu menatap ke arah Changmin yang kini melepaskan pelukannya pada Junsu dan merentangakan kedua tangannya ke arah Yunho.

"Huwweeee T^T Ahjucci ... _hiks_... mau kemana? Min jangan ditinggaaaal T^T "

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan bingung sebelum ia menoleh pada Junsu yang hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak mengerti.

"Ahjussi mau pulang dan tidur. Changminnie malam ini bobo dengan bumoni—"

**CTAAAAARRR!**

"Huwaaa! T^T ..andwae... _hiks_... ahjucci... bobo... hiks..."

Yunho menatap Junsu dengan tatapan putus asa karena kalau Changmin masih memanggilnya begini, mana mungkin ia bisa pergi begitu saja?

"Minnie, baby, malam ini bobo dengan Umma saja ya?" tanya Junsu sambil mengelus puncak kepala putra semata wayangnya itu.

Changmin menggeleng kuat.

"..andwae... _hiks_... bobo—jucci..." ucap namja kecil itu di sela isakannya.

Dengan takut-takut dan wajah penuh kekhawatiran, namja kecil itu melepaskan dirinya dari sang Umma. Namja kecil itu melirik gelisah ke arah jendela yang menampilkan kegelapan malam beserta hujan yang kini turun dengan lebatnya itu. "Ahjucci.." rengek namja kecil itu memanggil nama Yunho, sebelum akhirnya namja kecil itu turun dari pangkuan Junsu, dan tanpa ba bi bu, namja berusia lima tahun itu langsung melesat ke arah Yunho.

**CTAAAAARRR!**

"Huwaaaaa! T^T ..ahjucci..! ..ahjuccii... T^T "

Yunho dengan sigap langsung menangkap dan meraih tubuh kecil yang berlari panik dengan mata terpejam itu ke arahnya. Sedikit tersedak saat merasakan namja kecil itu langsung memeluk lehernya dengan sangat kuat dan erat.

"Sshh... Changminnie, ahjussi ada disini... ssshh... tak apa Changminnie... tak apa..." bujuk Yunho untuk menenangkan Changmin yang kini kembali terisak-isak karena ketakutannya akan suara kilatan petir yang sangat menggelegar itu.

"Kurasa memang sepertinya Minnie memang maunya tidur bersamamu, Yun. Sepertinya aku terlalu memanjakan bocah nakal satu itu sampai ia bertingkah semanja itu padamu." ucap Junsu sambil menghela nafas melihat betapa lengket putranya itu dengan Yunho.

Yoochun ikut menggeleng di sebelah Junsu. "Sepertinya memang Minnie serius kalau ia memang ingin selalu tidur denganmu, Yun. Sudah, sekarang cepat tidurkan dia. Dari tadi aku sudah tak tega melihatnya menangis seperti itu." perintah Yoochun yang tentu saja akan langsung di turuti Yunho dengan sangat senang hati.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

".._hiks_... ahjucci... buat halilintalnya pelgi T^T ...Min benci.. T^T "

Yunho yang sekarang sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan Changmin yang memeluk erat tubuhnya itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Halilintarnya baru bisa pergi kalau hujannya sudah reda, Changminnie. Sekarang ayo kau bobo saja, nanti kan hujannya reda sendiri."

**CTAAAARRR!**

Tubuh kecil di dalam pelukan Yunho itu terlonjak kaget. Seruan takut serta isakan kecil kembali lolos dari bibir _pouty_ itu, disertai dengan gemetar tubuh yang membuat Yunho merasa miris.

Kalau Changmin terus memperhatikan petir dan terus merasa ketakutan begini, bagaimana namja itu akan bisa tidur? Dan terlebih lagi, bagaimana bisa Yunho bertahan kalau ia terus melihat Changminnya begini ketakutan hingga terus menangis dan tubuhnya gemetaran hebat begini?

Akhirnya Yunho meraih bed cover tebal dan menyelimutkannya hingga hampir menutupi kepala Changmin—hanya menyisakan sedikit bagian atas kepalanya saja.

Setelah itu tangan Yunho mengelus punggung Changmin dengan membentuk gerakan melingkar yang menenangkan. Terus dan terus melakukannya dan menggumamkan "sshh... Changminnie, ahjussi disini... tenanglah..." sampai ia merasa tubuh di dalam pelukannya itu mulai sedikit tenang.

"Changminnie, pejamkan matamu dan dengarkan detak jantung ahjussi.." ucap Yunho sambil membawa tubuh itu menempel erat padanya, dan membuat telinga Changmin berada di dada bidangnya.

"Kau dengar bunyi 'dug dug dug' itu, Changminnie?"

Namja kecil itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum mengangguk—dan Yunho bisa tahu itu dari gerakan mengangguk yang terasa di dada bidangnya itu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik... itu adalah bunyi detak jantung ahjussi. Ahjussi ada disini ... disampingmu Changminnie.."

Namja kecil itu diam. Memasang telinganya baik-baik, dan mendengar suara detakan jantung yang berada di balik dada kekar Yunho yang hangat itu. Tangan namja kecil itu memegang erat kaus depan Yunho sambil terus mendengarkan detak jantung Yunho yang semakin lama... terdengar semakin menenangkan... membuatnya lupa mengenai hujan dan petir yang masih menggelegar memecah kegelapan langit malam.

"Detak jantung ini adalah bukti kalau ahjussi ada di sampingmu. Dan kalau ahjussi ada disampingmu, Changminnie percaya kalau ahjussi tak akan membiarkan ada hal buruk menimpamu kan?" bisik Yunho dengan suara _husky_nya itu.

Yunho tersenyum saat kembali merasakan sebuah gerakan anggukan kepala dari Changmin.

"..detak jantung ahjucci... aman..."

Yunho mendengar Changmin menggumam sambil makin menempelkan telinganya ke dada kiri Yunho.

"...hangat... nyaman..."

Kembali Yunho mendengar gumaman lirih itu, namun kali ini di sertai dengan kedua lengan mungil itu yang semakin menyusup masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Menyamankan diri dalam kehangatan yang diberikan dari panas tubuh Yunho di udara malam yang dingin saat itu.

Dengan bunyi teratur dari detak jantung Yunho, akhirnya namja kecil itu merasakan kantuk yang menyerangnya karena malam sudah mulai larut, dan juga karena tubuhnya kelelahan akibat terus menangis dan ketakutan seperti tadi.

.

..

...

Dan mulai sejak saat itulah, Changmin selalu tidur sambil mendengarkan detak jantung Yunho. Hanya detak jantung milik Yunho. Karena detakan jantung teratur yang sudah ia hapal ritmenya itu saja yang menandakan akan keberadaan ahjussinya, yang membuatnya aman karena selama ada ahjussinya, tak akan ada hal buruk atau siapapun juga yang bisa membuatnya takut. Dan ia tak bisa lagi tidur tanpa mendengarkan alunan detak jantung milik Yunho yang bagai melantunkan lagu nina bobo baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeooong~!**

**Akhirnya author kembali juga dengan pedo side story yang kedua~!**

**Banzaaaii~! #tebar konfetti**

**Pertama, jangan protes karena pendek yah...**

**Nah, karena di review yang bag satu ada yang minta dilanjut, dan juga pertanyaan tentang kenapa Min Cuma bisa bobo kalo udah di peluk Yunho, akhirnya jadilah pedo side story yang kedua ini~!**

**Nah, ada yang mau ditanyain lagi soal masalalu Yunho ama Min?**

**Kalo ada, silahkan di tanyakan lewat review, dan kalo author dapet idenya, ntar bikin lagi yang kayak beginian, Ok?**

**Last, seperti biasa, author nagih gaji berupa review dari readerku semua~**


End file.
